Catalog:Teapot Turret
The Teapot Turret is an unobtainable hat made by the intern in 2007. On August 2, 2016, the ownership of this hat was moved to the account. History Release history Appearance & Tools It cannot be seen on your head in-game, for it grows to incredible size and floats around the stage. With it comes a teapot launcher, a gravity hammer, a string of balefire, a column generator and a few other tools. Some of the tools are currently broken due to new scripting updates and lack of maintenance on the turret's part. This is one of the few hats that gives the user tools upon being worn, although only those who are authorized in the scripts can use its tools. The tools that are given when you wear the hat are: Fire Shield, Katon Goukakyou No Jutsu (translates to Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu) and Spinfire. It should be noted that the player isn't affected by the explosions. Not only that, the explosions can kill players even when they are protected from Forcefield. The list will show you what the tools do: ' ' Fire Shield: Makes a shield with explosions around you. Players will only get killed from the explosions, so trying to be near to someone won't kill them. ' Katon Goukakyou No Jutsu': Makes an explosion line with audio saying: "Katon! Goukakyou No Jutsu!". This comes from an anime series called Naruto and spoken by the character named Sasuke Uchiha, any member of the Uchiha Clan possesses the jutsu. ' ' Spinfire: Makes a single explosion over the player's head with the Rocket whoosh 01.wav sound. Can kill players if they're near them. Gravity hammer: The hammer will spawn with the teapot turret. It can launch players far away or possibly kill them. Trying to obtain the hammer without teapot turret will kill the player. Obtaining In-Game In games that have admin commands, you can use the ":hat" command along with the Teapot Turret's ID to get the hat. Use in Exploiting It is possible to use the Teapot Turret via exploiting as demonstrated on YouTube. This is commonly found on Sword Fight on the Heights IV, a place used as a common target for exploiters. Owners Currently, the Teapot Turret has only been obtained by , , , hat is located on in inventory needed, , , , and . There is also an unknown deleted owner named XSCENEX, who is wearing the turret, but somehow does not appear on the owner list. Newest Owners Apparently, non-admins can obtain this by doing something special. Currently, there are only two owners of the Teapot Turret who are not admins. is one of the owners. He won the teapot turret in a RBXDev contest. The only other non-admin to own the hat is a user named . He is a lesser known user of ROBLOX, and he is mostly just a normal player, though he did gain some popularity from wearing and owning the Teapot Turret. It is currently unknown how he got the hat. The thumbnail was updated, possibly for Polyhex. Trivia * Strangely, there's another Teapot Turret hat but created by instead. Trying to spawn it does absolutely nothing. Category:Administrator items